survivornortheasternfandomcom-20200214-history
Milo Baker
|tribes = |place = 13th Voted Out (6/18) |challenges = 2 |votesagainst = 3 }} is the 13th Person Voted out from After not being cast for Survivor Northeastern: Season 3, Milo came into Season 5 ready to prove the producers right for selecting him this go around. Milo was originally part of the Charybdis tribe, where he began to form alliances as soon as the game started. After voting with the tribe in the first round to eliminate April Sim, Milo got close with both Ece Bapcum and Zaid Khan, forming a three person alliance that held the power in their tribe. Charybdis avoided tribal council in round 2, but faced tribal once again in round 3 after losing the Foxtails challenge to Azure. Milo, along with Bapcum, Khan, Lauren Aquino, and Ghalia Belmrah orchestrated the blindside of Jason Hirsch. In round 4, Milo was swapped onto Charybdis with old tribemates Zaid Khan and Alex Sharp, and original Azure players Chase Preston and Lindsey Amazeen. At this point, Baker and Khan were seen as a duo, as were Preston and Amazeen, with Charybdis minority member Alex Sharp being in the middle. Fortunately for Charybdis, they avoided going to tribal council the entire time during the swap. As such, the entire five person tribe survived until the merge, and ended up comprising five of the ten castaways remaining in the game. During their time on Charybdis, Baker and Khan made sure to solidify their alliance with Sharp, and also managed to reel in Preston. Baker also made sure to keep tabs on Bapcum during this time, and individually reached out to Amazeen. At merge, Milo won the first individual immunity challenge of the season, managing to keep his balls on his wooden plate longer than anyone else. Baker later admitted that he did not want to win immunity, because he did not want to push the idea that he was an individual immunity threat. At tribal council, Baker felt comfortable that he, Khan, Bapcum, Belmrah, Sharp, and Preston were all on the same page to vote Conor Clark out of the game. Surprisingly, both Sharp and Preston defected to the other side of the tribe, but Clark was voted out without the majority of votes because of Bapcum's correct idol play. The next round, Baker realized that he needed to win over either Preston or Sharp to ensure the majority of the votes. Baker and Khan attempted to get Sharp back on their side, however this effort proved fruitless. Once again, someone in Baker's alliance received the majority of votes that round (Khan), but again Bapcum played a hidden immunity idol which kept Khan safe and Preston was booted. The next round, Baker again voted with Khan and Bapcum, however his long time ally Belmrah betrayed him and their alliance by opting to flip and vote Khan out. At this point, Baker and Bapcum were the only two remaining members of the alliance, and their days seemed numbered. At the following challenge, Baker knew that he was on the chopping block. In a test of endurance and will, Baker managed to outlast his other six competitors and win his second individual immunity of the season. The other side of the tribe, who held all the power, decided to boot Belmrah that round. At final six, Baker lost the individual immunity challenge to Alex Sharp, and he was booted out after his long time ally Bapcum voted for him in a 3-2-1 vote. At final tribal council, Baker was one of the few jury members to fight for Amazeen, someone who he had a close relationship with for a large part of the game. When deciding on who to vote for, he flipped a coin. He ended up being the sole vote for Amazeen, as she lost out to Alex Sharp 4-2-1. Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing Voting History {| class="pvh" |- ! colspan="3" 's Voting History |- ! Episode ! 's Vote ! Voted Against |- ! 1 | April | - |- ! 2 | colspan=2 Charybdis Tribe Immune |- ! 3 | Jason | - |- ! 4 | colspan=2 Charybdis Tribe Immune |- ! 5 | colspan=2 Charybdis Tribe Immune |- ! 6 | colspan=2 Charybdis Tribe Immune |- ! 7 | colspan=2 Charybdis Tribe Immune |- ! 8 | Conor | - |- ! 9 | Chase | - |- ! 10 | Caitlyn | - |- ! 11 | Caitlyn | - |- ! 12 | Caitlyn | Alex, Emma, Ece |- Trivia *Milo is the only member of .